


El protector de mis sueños

by Saga_Darklight



Category: Kaleido Star
Genre: F/M, dreams come true
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saga_Darklight/pseuds/Saga_Darklight
Summary: Después de alcanzar el sueño de ser la verdadera estrella de Kaleido, Sora descubrirá que algo hace falta en su vida, y que a su vez está a punto de perderla...





	El protector de mis sueños

Kaleido Star  
El protector de mis sueños

Capítulo 1:

“Aquellos días dorados en los que Layla Hamilton deleitaba al público en el escenario Kaleido con su Fenix Dorado han llegado a su fin… para dar paso a la belleza y encanto de Sora Naegino, que logró perfeccionar la técnica Angelical en compañía del joven Leon Oswald. Quienes han presenciado este espectáculo no son capaces de expresar con palabras lo que han sentido cuando esos movimientos embelesadores han colmado sus ojos. ¿Será verdad el rumor? Dicen que esta técnica tiene el poder de unir los corazones de los espectadores y acróbatas en uno solo y así poder traer a la mente aquellos gratos recuerdos que alguna vez dieron sentido a nuestra vida y así hacer sonreír al público… es posible, visiten el escenario Kaleido y júzguenlo ustedes mismos”

-No está nada lejos de la realidad – espetó una voz proveniente tras un escritorio a la vez que cerraba el periódico, quien estaba sentada junto a un ventanal con una preciosa vista al océano.

¿Qué sigue ahora? – preguntó una segunda voz, está más suave y severa.

-Ya te lo dije Yuri, más sueños imposibles se llevarán a cabo gracias a la perseverancia y determinación de Sora – la mirada de ambos era desafiante.

-Veo que estás muy seguro de eso Kalos – el joven Yuri se acercó al ventanal para tener la misma vista que Kalos, quien observaba el entrenamiento de Sora, que fácilmente dominaba sus movimientos, sutiles y bellos a la vez. Entrenaba junto con Leon, quien había dejado atrás su fría personalidad y por fin se expresaba con jovialidad. Después de Kalos, Leon eran quien más creía en las palabras de Sora, pues le hacía recordar las palabras de su hermana Sophie; ambas amaban el escenario con todo su corazón, todo con el deseo de hacer despertar el corazón de los espectadores para que éstos pudieran descubrir aquella felicidad que alguna vez llenó sus vidas. Él había cumplido aquella promesa que hizo con su hermana antes de morir, mientras que Sora alcanzó el sueño de ser la verdadera estrella, la estrella del escenario Kaleido.

-¿Y bien? – cuestionó Yuri

-Y bien qué – preguntó Kalos

-¿Cuándo iniciaremos el siguiente proyecto?

-Eso lo decidiremos en cuando termine esta semana; el señor Kennet tiene en mente un espectáculo, pero desea esperar a que terminen las funciones planeadas hasta dentro de tres meses. Dejo el resto en tus manos, estoy seguro de que tendrás ya algo en mente.

-Que no te quepa la menor duda de ello – dándole la espalda a Kalos, Yuri se retira de su oficina, dejando a este sumido en sus pensamientos -. “Dejo el resto en tus manos… Sora”

 

-Hemos terminado por hoy Sora – decía Leon desde el bote.

-¡De acuerdo! – tras responderle a Leon, Sora hace una pirueta más para poder llegar a la playa donde Ken los esperaba con un par de toallas.

-Felicidades Sora, has dominado por completo cada movimiento – le entrega la toalla –. Cada día son más y más sueltos y precisos.

-Gracias Ken – la chica le sonríe alegremente –. Trabajar en el océano ha sido de gran ayuda, además, el clima es fresco y te hace sentir mejor que si estuvieras entrenando en un gimnasio.

-Ya hace un mes que fue presentada la técnica angelical en el escenario Kaleido – las palabras de Ken eran arrastradas por la suave brisa que soplaba al norte –. No hay día en que la función tenga un asiento libre, y que decir de las opiniones de los espectadores al salir del espectáculo… siempre confié en que podrías crear un escenario en donde todos los que participaran lo hicieran con ese espíritu alegre, sin pensar en rivalidades y malos pensamientos, con el único deseo de hacer sonreír a los espectadores… tu sueño se hizo realidad.

-Ken… - Sora miraba al cielo mientras buscaba qué decirle a su compañero –. Después de tantos acontecimientos por fin alcancé mi sueño, me di cuenta que mi Mayor alegría es hacer felices a los espectadores para que puedan recuperar sus más bellos recuerdos y al mismo tiempo disfrutar de un espectáculo lleno de vida. No podría haber nada más que me hiciera feliz.

-Ya veo – dijo Ken con un tono de tristeza en su voz –. Después de todo, tú amas mucho al escenario Kaleido… - su mirada estaba perdida en los ojos de Sora, quien percató ese dejo de tristeza en Ken –. Será mejor que vayas a descansar, en un par de horas dará inicio la función de hoy, tendré todo listo. – Sin decir nada más Ken comienza a buscar el camino al escenario Kaleido.

-Ken espera… - lo detiene Sora -. ¿Sucede algo?

-Por qué dices eso Sora – “me gustaría que lo supieras” –. Estoy bien, es sólo que estoy algo agotado por el trabajo de las últimas semanas, eso es todo.

-No me estarás mintiendo verdad – le dijo Sora con una mirada aprensiva –. Sabes que puedo ayudarte en cualquier problema que tengas.

-“Si tan sólo supieras”… -. Te digo que estoy bien, lo único que necesito es descansar un poco más y estaré bien.

-Si tú lo dices – dijo una Sora poco convencida de ello –. Iré a tomar una siesta antes de que el espectáculo comience, ¿podrías ir a despertarme?

-Con gusto – dijo el chico fingiendo una sonrisa –. Te avisaré una media hora antes ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias Ken – pensando que el ánimo de Ken había mejorado, Sora se fue alegremente dando toda clase de piruetas por la playa, mientras se alejaba, varias palabras quedaron retumbando en la cabeza de Ken... “te sucede algo… sabes que puedo ayudarte… ” –. Si tan sólo supieras Sora…

A todo esto, Leon se encontraba a pocos metros del mar, viendo en dirección al cielo, como si buscara algo en especial, dio un par de pasos para finalmente quedar al lado de Ken, quien se exaltó mucho al darse cuenta que Leon había estaba tras ellos.

-Sora… es una gran chica ¿no te parece?

-Si que lo es… - respondió Ken sin darse cuenta –. Siempre está llena de entusiasmo, con una sonrisa para quien la observa; jamás he dudado en que ella superaría todas las pruebas que Layla y Kalos pusieron en su camino desde que vino al escenario Kaleido hace más de un año y medio.

-Por lo que sé tú has sido un gran apoyo para ella durante todo ese tiempo – comentó Leon al tiempo que dejaba bien atado el bote al muelle –. Debo decir que mi impresión sobre ella cambió mucho desde que se marchó del escenario para volver a Japón, para luego regresar decidida a construir un escenario lleno de sonrisas.

-Recuerdo que esas fueron las mismas palabras que le dije cuando fui a Japón para buscarla – Ken seguía hablando con tal naturalidad que no se había dado cuenta de ello –. Estaba seguro que en su interior seguía latiendo ese cariño por el escenario, y que no dejaría de intentarlo hasta conseguir su sueño.

-Entonces – dijo Leon poniendo su mano sobre el hombre de Ken –. ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?

-¿Miedo? – finalmente Ken cayó en el juego de Leon, le estaba obligando a decir lo que él más temía, sus verdaderos sentimientos por Sora –. No sé de lo que está hablando.

-Vamos, no hay que tener un sexto sentido para saber lo que está pasando aquí – le respondía Leon –. No crees que sea más sensato ser franco con ella y decirle lo que sientes.

-Yo… decirle a Sora lo que siento… pero, pero ella es feliz con la vida que lleva ahora, el escenario es su vida – respondió el joven poniéndose colorado –. Además ella no siente nada por mí.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Acaso ella te lo dijo en alguna ocasión – le fulminó Leon.

-Por supuesto que no, pero siempre actúa de manera indiferente cuando estoy a su lado, me ha dado las gracias por todo el apoyo que le he brindado desde su llegada, pero no pasa de una simple amistad la que existe entre los dos – Era cierto, Sora jamás ha demostrado alguna clase de sentimiento por él, quizás un cariño como amigo, alguien que siempre está a su lado para ayudarle. Leon había tocado la llaga que más hacía sufrir a Ken, quizás él no era un experto en el amor propiamente, pero vio con claridad la situación que estaba viviendo él. 

-Bueno, veo que no es asunto mío verdad – Leon parecía hacerse el desentendido con el asunto –. Has lo que creas conveniente – hizo una breve pausa –. Sólo recuerda que el corazón de una chica estará siempre abierto para la generosidad, bondad y carácter fuerte de una persona, y no verá las apariencias. Recuerda esto…

Después de unos instantes en los que el sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte, Ken permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar; trataba de buscar sentido a las palabras de Leon, porque en parte estaba en lo cierto, Sora era una chica como pocas y a pesar de ello, le era muy difícil declararle lo que surtía después de todo lo que ha pasado. Finalmente cuando el sol terminó de ocultarse, Ken tomó sus cosas y se puro en marcha al escenario Kaleido para arreglar los detalles que le tocaban como de costumbre.

***

Faltaba menos de una hora para que la función de ese día diera inicio. El horario continuaba siendo el mismo (cerca del amanecer) para que el encanto del alba siguiera abrigando a Sora y su bella técnica. El público comenzaba a llegar, algunos asistiendo a su segunda o tercera función; no importaba las veces que observaban la técnica angelical, el sentimiento que despertaba en su corazones era razón suficiente para no dejar pasar la oportunidad de verla nuevamente. Algunos miembros del elenco ya estaban listos, otros se encontraban tras bastidores retocando su maquillaje o buscando algún accesorio de su atuendo, especialmente Anna; quien por fin había logrado hacer sonreír al público con sus actos de comedia, por lo que en cada función trataba de hacer algo diferente para mantener la atención y no perder la chispa que tanto trabajo le costó. Mya y Marion afinaban los últimos detalles con los chicos de producción para estar seguras de que cada detalle estuviese listo y revisado; Marion ayudaba a Mya después que Kathy regresara a Nueva York con la señorita Layla. Rosetta y May dialogaban sobre algún posible cambio en su técnica “Eterna Ilusión” (ya no gritaban su nombre a sugerencia de Ken); ya que ambas estaban de acuerdo en que el público merecía ver algo diferente cada vez. Por su parte Leon realizaba algunos calentamientos en espera de Sora, quien aún estaba en su dormitorio tomando una siesta.

-Será mejor que vaya por Sora – dijo Ken para sí mismo – Falta poco para que comience la función. 

 

Ken tardó diez minutos en llegar a los dormitorios, tan desiertos como era de esperarse. Sin excepción alguna todo el elenco tomaba parte de la obra, por lo que era normal que nadie estuviera en su habitación. Subió rápidamente las escaleras, recorrió el pasillo con paso firme hasta llegar al final, a la habitación de Sora. Antes de que pudiera tocar a la puerta, notó que esta estaba entreabierta, lo cual no agradó a Ken, no creía que Sora fuese descuidada para dejar la puerta así. Tomando aire, abrió lentamente la puerta y entro en la habitación procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. De primera vista pudo ver que Sora no estaba en su cama, por lo que dio un vistazo rápido a la cocina… nada. Antes de poder dar un paso más, se escuchó un grito ensordecedor proveniente del baño, lo cual hizo temer a Ken lo peor. No se lo pensó dos veces y entró en él.

-¡¡Sora!! Estas bien… - Ken se quedó helado; Sora se encontraba de pie frente al lavabo sujetando algo en sus manos (ya saben a quien); lo que dejó inmóvil al chico fue verla tan solo cubierta por una toalla que cubría su cuerpo.

-¡¡Fool!! – Dijo Sora muy enfadada -. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me espíes cuando me estoy dando un baño? Prometiste que te porterías bien si no te amarraba.

-Lo… siento – trataba de disculparse el bufón, quien difícilmente podía hablar por lo fuerte que Sora le sujetaba –. Sólo… venía a decirte que… el joven Ken estaba aquí. 

-Ken… - Dos segundos más tarde Sora notó la presencia del chico en la puerta, quien estaba con la cara tan colorada como un tomate, parecía que algo lo había impactado -. ¡¡¡¡Ken!!!!

-Yo… lo siento mucho –. Muy avergonzado el chico salió a toda prisa de ahí, tropezando con una butaca, provocando que este saliera disparado a la alfombra, donde permaneció tumbado por unos instantes, hasta que Sora, ya calmada, se acerco a él. 

-Tranquilo – le dijo ella con su habitual sonrisa –. Perdona por haberte gritado; no es agradable que espíes a una chica cuando esta está tomando un baño.

-Lo lamento mucho, es que encontré la puerta entreabierta y pensé que algo pasaba dentro, por eso entré y al escucharte gritar pensé que algo malo estaba pasando – Ken hablaba agitadamente, como esperando que Sora creyera lo que estaba diciendo –. En verdad lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte. 

-No te preocupes – dijo la chica tomando su mano –. Tan sólo se trataba de Fool, pero ya le di un buen escarmiento (nda: recuerden que él ya sabe quien es Fool).

-En ese caso, lo mejor será que salga para que puedas cambiarte, ya pronto comenzará la función – dijo Ken tan colorado que evitó a toda costa la mirada de Sora, no quería tener otra razón más para que ella le viera de forma diferente. 

-Estaré lista en un momento, espérame por favor.

-De acuerdo. – Y sin más, Ken salió de la habitación.

-Parece que he vuelto a causarle problemas – dijo Sora en voz baja mientras se vestía, mientras que Fool continuaba atado y con una venda en sus ojos, encerrado en el último cajón del armario –. Cuando termine el espectáculo de hoy lo invitaré al restaurante que la señorita Layla me recomendó, será una forma para disculparme con él. 

***

Cuando estuvo lista, Sora y Ken regresaron al escenario Kaleido para dar comienzo al espectáculo. La luz de la luna iluminaba el sendero que los llevaba al escenario, dejando ver claramente un apacible mar que daba la bienvenida a los espectadores. Había mucha gente aún esperando para poder ingresar, claro que no había impaciencia en ellos, el tiempo que hubiese por esperar no sería nada comparado con lo que sus ojos verían más tarde. Ver a tanta gente siempre animaba a Sora, porque sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba. Sin embargo, ese día en particular hacía mucho calor, por lo que no era raro ver a personas en ropa fresca a pesar de la hora que era. Todos estos detalles no eran percibidos por Ken, quien aún estaba un poco apenado por lo sucedido en la habitación de Sora momentos atrás, tanta era su pena que no se percataba del camino. De repente…

-Ten cuidado con el farol Ken… - demasiado tarde, Ken se había dado de frente contra un farol del parque aledaño al escenario Kaleido, siendo despedido hacía atrás, llevándose a Sora con él. Al caer al suelo, fue la chica quien se llevó la peor parte al caer sobre uno de sus tobillos, lo cual le produjo mucho dolor. Por un instante pensó en decirle a Ken, pero luego decidió mejor guardarlo para ella, no quería preocuparlo por algo insignificante. Se esforzó por aguantar el dolor que le causaba, levantándose con un salto.

-¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó Sora cuando vio que Ken abría los ojos –. Vaya que fue un golpe muy fuerte.

-Eso me pasa por andar en mis pensamientos – dijo este último apaciguando el dolor en uno de sus codos. 

-Puedo saber en qué pensabas – dijo Sora con una mirada que difícilmente podía ser ignorada –. Acaso fue por lo que pasó en mi habitación.

-No, para nada – no se le ocurría una buena excusa que decir, por lo que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente –. Nada más pensaba en que hoy hace mucho calor.

-Si, tienes razón – respondió Sora –. Bueno, lo importante es que estás bien.

-Oh! Dios mío – exclamó Ken mirando su reloj –. Mira la hora, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde. – Ven Sora.

 

Como si fura lo más natural del mundo; Ken tomó de la mano a Sora y juntos salieron corriendo. Por extraño que parezca, ninguno de los dos dijo nada sobre ello, ambos estaban concentrados en llegar justo a tiempo para la función. No faltó el curioso que vio esto y comentó “hacen una linda pareja… que no es Sora Naegino… no sabía que fueran novios”. Seguramente de haber escuchado esto, Ken habría topado con algún otro objeto, para su suerte esto no fue así y lograron llegar a los camerinos para que Sora se alistara. Ken se apresuró para cubrir su puesto y esperar las indicaciones de Kalos.

 

-Perdón por llegar tarde – se disculpaba Sora con Leon, quien le esperaba para salir al escenario –. Espero no haberle causado alguna molestia joven Leon.

-No te preocupes Sora, todo esta bien – respondió Leon con una sonrisa que ya no era de sorprenderse –. Vamos a dar lo máximo y así recibir la mejor de las ovaciones. 

-¡Si! – respondió enérgicamente la chica.

 

La obra dio comienzo. Como era habitual del escenario Kaleido, el horario estaba siendo cumplido al pie de la letra. Odette conocía a su príncipe… Anna presentando su espectáculo en el baile del palacio… Odile robándole el corazón al príncipe con sus encantos… la pequeña hada que ayuda a Odile a olvidar el pasado y dejar el odio atrás… y finalmente Sarah deleitaba al público con su dulce voz como antesala al punto central de la obra; la técnica angelical. Todos estaban en posición para que diera inicio el acto, por lo que la gente aguardaba expectante para ver a Sora.

 

-“Bien, parece que el dolor del tobillo ha desaparecido” – decía Sora justo antes de saltar al trampolín que la impulsaría para reunirse con Leon. La compuerta que estaba tras ellos comenzó a crujir en señal de que estaba siendo abierta por indicaciones de Ken, quien se encontraba hasta arriba observando que todo estuviera en orden. El momento llegó, el sol comenzaba a salir por el océano, haciendo que el cuerpo de Sora se rodeara por su luz, misma que lograba transmitir con sus movimientos. Los espectadores estaban fascinados con cada técnica que hacía, cada pirueta, cada giro, cada imagen que dibujaba junto a Leon, lo hacía ver tan fácil algo que en realidad no lo era. Mya vigilaba desde la sala de producción, mientras Rosetta, Anna, May, Sarah, Marion, Jonathan y el resto del elenco se dedicaban a observarla. Parecía que ese día nada saldría mal; inclusive Kalos, Yuri y el señor Kennet olvidaron por un segundo el futuro por venir para Sora, prestando atención a la chica, quien no dejaba de sonreír mientras hacía lo posible para despertar el corazón angelical de los espectadores a través del suyo. Sora estaba a punto de finalizar la obra, teniendo en mente al joven Leon y al trapecio que este ocupaba; cuando de pronto el dolor causado por la lesión en su tobillo comenzó a escocerle, perdiendo por un instante la concentración, perdiendo de vista el trapecio y precipitándose al vacío…

 

-¡¡Sora!! – Exclamaron todos sus amigos horrorizados al ver como su amiga trataba de sujetarse a la mano del joven Leon sin éxito –. Que alguien haga algo – dijo Rosetta con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ken no tardó en reaccionar – Sora… no dejaré que te suceda nada… - y dicho esto el joven Ken se despojó de su chaqueta azul y saltó en dirección al primer trapecio que estaba a su alcance –. “Sé que puedo llegar hasta ella, sólo debo tomar el impulso adecuado” – Con una extraordinaria pericia, el chico alcanzó el trapecio ante la mirada de quienes estaban abajo; inmediatamente se impulsó hacía adelante con todas sus fuerzas, adoptando una posición casi vertical con el objetivo de ganar mayor velocidad para así llegar hasta Sora, quien había cerrado sus ojos esperando lo inevitable…

-¡¡Ken!! ¡¡Sora!!

 

El escenario quedó en silencio. Con su gran agilidad atlética, Leon descendió del trapecio lo más rápido que pudo para saber lo que había sucedido, él como todos los demás estaban angustiados por lo que pudo suceder con Sora y Ken. Rosetta fue la primera en llegar hasta donde estaban Ken y Sora; se encontró con una Sora recostada sobre el cuerpo de Ken, quien la había rodeado fuertemente con sus brazos para amortiguar la caída de la chica, haciendo que él recibiera de lleno todo el golpe. Un diminuto hilo de sangre salía por debajo de la cabeza de Ken, que seguía sosteniendo con firmeza a Sora, quien lentamente abrió los ojos.

 

-Me alegra saber que estás bien – dijo una voz muy débil cerca de Sora.

Sora tardó un poco en entender lo que estaba sucediendo. De pronto se percató de que todos sus amigos estaban a su alrededor con rostros de preocupación, y en algunos casos, llenos de lágrimas. Alcanzó a ver como Rosetta se acercaba a ella con los ojos húmedos y las mejillas coloradas, así como a Leon, quien no dejaba de verla a los ojos. El dolor en su tobillo había regresado, por lo que enseguida recordó lo que había pasado, y fue cuando dejó escapar un grito ahogado… se encontraba sobre Ken, quien había caído directamente contra el suelo, evitando así que ella se impactara de frente. Uno de los brazos parecía no estar en buenas condiciones, mientras que una pequeña herida en su frente se dejaba entrever por bajo su cabello rubio, que estaba vez no lucía con esa mirada de abatimiento que expresaban sus ojos. Cuando ella trató de moverse un poco, hizo que el muchacho se doliera un poco del costado; seguramente de alguna costilla que había pagado las consecuencias de su acto. Sora estaba ahí, pero su mente se había ido lejos… muy lejos.

 

-¡Rápido! – Se apresuró a decir Leon –. Llamen a una ambulancia, Ken necesita atención médica urgentemente.

-Sora reacciona por favor – Rosetta intentaba en vano sacar a Sora del trance al que había entrado –. Sora, ¿te encuentras bien? Dime algo Sora, ¡por favor! – No había respuesta de su parte, solamente un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, deslizándose lentamente por su rostro…

-No llores… te prometo que pronto me recuperaré… el espectáculo debe continuar… - esto fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Ken antes de perder el conocimiento.

-¡Resiste! ¡Maldición! ¿En dónde está esa ambulancia? – Leon estaba perdiendo la paciencia, en parte se sentía culpable por lo que estaba sucediendo; él que estaba tan cerca de Sora no fue capaz de hacer nada por impedir su caída, mientras que Ken arriesgó todo para salvarla –. Maldición, tienes que sobrevivir…

-Sora, háblame – Rosetta intentaba hacer reaccionar a Sora, pero era inútil. –. Ken… yo lo siento mucho en verdad… - Después de esto, todo a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse, sus amigos, los espectadores en las gradas, el alba que esta vez no trajo nada hermoso consigo, todo estaba tornándose oscuro… hasta que finalmente ella también cayó inconciente.

***

“El escenario Kaleido ha tenido que cerrar sus puertas debido al terrible accidente ocurrido al amanecer, cuando el espectáculo estaba a punto de finalizar, Sora Naegino perdió el control precipitándose al vacío. Los últimos informes del hospital nos dicen que se encuentra fuera de peligro, sin embargo, Ken Robbins, el chico que le salvó la vida valerosamente al arrojarse por ella, se encuentra en estado delicado debido a las múltiples contusiones que sufre en todo el cuerpo. Los mantendremos informados hora tras hora por lo que suceda con el estado de Sora Naegino”

 

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? – decía una voz femenina al teléfono.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabe los riesgos que corre un acróbata cuando sube a un escenario – le respondió una voz fría al otro lado de la línea –. Nadie sabe cuando sucederán éstas cosas, de lo contrario, no habría nada por lo cual preocuparse.

-Kalos, digas lo que digas, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-Layla, has lo que quieras, lo único que puedo decirte es que Sora está bien – Kalos hizo una pausa para acomodarse las gafas –. En cuanto al muchacho… no puedo asegurarte nada.

-Saldré de inmediato para allá – Layla cortó en seco la comunicación, dejando a Kalos un tanto enfadado por la rudeza de su anterior estrella.

-Ella te necesita mucho Layla, apresúrate.

***

La noticia le dio la vuelta al mundo en un santiamén. Los padres de Sora salieron de Japón en cuanto hubo un vuelo disponible, así como los amigos que había hecho en Francia cuando participó en el Festival Circense. A las afueras del hospital en donde Sora y Ken estaban internados, había una multitud reunía, esperando cualquier noticia sobre su ídolo y sobre el chico que le había salvado la vida. Había gente que se agolpaba en recepción para saber si podían ayudar en algo. En ese instante era preciso conseguir algún voluntario para una transfusión de sangre para Ken, quine perdió mucha a consecuencia del golpe en una de sus piernas y en la cabeza. Mientras tanto, en la sala de espera se encontraba May, Rosetta, Leon, Yuri, Mya, Anna, Marion, inclusive Jonathan. Las chicas no podían evitar sentirse tristes por su amiga, en especial por la situación en la que se encontraba Ken; quizás Sora no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba muy cerca de perder al chico que la había amado desde el momento en que se conocieron. Leon trataba de permanecer sereno, los hospitales no eran un recuerdo muy agradable para él, y aunque había superado lo de Sophie, el percance de Sora le hacía traer a su mente aquel recuerdo que tanto lo hacía sufrir.

Cuando la noche se hizo presente, la señorita Layla se hizo presente en el hospital, evitando a todo aquel que intentara hablar con ella; era claro que anhelaba ver a Sora cuanto antes. Cuando entró en la sala de espera pudo ver a sus ex compañeros con un rostro de abatimiento difícil de creer en ellos, más aún cuando Sora hacía nacer en ellos una felicidad tremenda con cada una de sus actuaciones. Sabiendo que no obtendría mucha información de las chicas, Layla decidió preguntarle a Leon.

-¿Cómo esta ella? – preguntó sin siquiera saludar a Leon.

-Sora se encuentra bien, solamente necesita descansar un poco más para recuperarse – respondió este haciendo un ademán de no importarle la poca cortesía de Layla; viendo que esta iba a hablar, se apresuró a contestarle –. En cuanto a Ken, los médicos no pueden asegurarnos nada en este momento, habrá que esperar un poco más para conocer su estado.

-Ya veo – dijo Layla con tono firme –. Me pregunto si será posible que vea a Sora.

-Eso no lo sé, deberás preguntarle al médico a cargo para que él decida – masculló Leon con indiferencia

-Gracias – respondió la joven actriz, esta vez con una voz dulce –. Y sobre lo que pasó hoy, no te culpes.

-Es demasiado tarde para eso.

-Entiendo, iré a ver como se encuentra Sora – Las miradas de Leon y Layla se cruzaron por un segundo, cada uno tratando de identificar los sentimientos que el otro estaba ocultando; ninguno tuvo éxito en su empresa, por lo que Layla siguió su camino dejando a Leon de nuevo en sus recuerdos. Cuando pasó a la par de los demás, solamente alguien notó su presencia; era Fool.

-La constelación de Leon ha venido desde muy lejos para intentar brindar su luz a Sagitario – decía Fool mientras apreciaba su bola de cristal –. Le será muy difícil hacer reaccionar a Sora, especialmente si Virgo no puede salir de la oscuridad en la que se está adentrando (se refiere a Ken).

 

-Disculpe, me han dicho que debo consultar con usted si es posible visitar a Sora Naegino – le preguntó Layla a un hombre de unos 25 años de edad, alto, con gafas , que portaba el gafete “Dr. Smith, médico de cabecera” –. Soy Layla Hamilton. 

-En este momento me temo que no – respondió este sin siquiera dirigirla la mirada, ya que conversaba con un grupo de médicos sobre la condición de Ken –. Aunque fuera el mismo señor Kalos… yo… espere un momento, ¿ha dicho usted Layla Hamilton?

-Así es, soy compañera de Sora y he venido a verla – respondió esta al ver el rostro pálido que el Dr. Smith puso al enterarse de quien era ella –. Supongo que no hay ningún inconveniente.

-¿Inconveniente? Para nada – se apresuró a responder –. No me atrevería a negarle algo a la compañera de Sora Naegino y anterior estrella del escenario Kaleido, perdone usted por lo descortés que he sido.

-Descuida, es su trabajo velar por el bienestar del paciente – sentenció Layla al ver que el Dr. Smith le miraba con timidez –. A propósito – dijo ésta cuando vio los papeles que llevaba el doctor -. ¿Cómo está el joven Ken Robbins? – De pronto esa mirada de timidez pasó a ser fría y sombría.

-Me temo que no puedo decirle esto – comenzó a decir cuando vio la mirada desafiante de Layla –. Bueno, quizás si, un poco no le haría daño a nadie – sin que sus demás colegas se dieran cuenta, el Dr. Smith sacó una pluma y un trozo de papel de su bolsillo, escribió en ella un par de líneas y luego se lo entregó a Layla, quien lo guardó en su cartera antes de que alguien la viera -. (Por lo bajo) Le pediré que sea discreta con lo que acabo de entregarle; (En voz alta) Puede pasar señorita, sólo le rogaré que sea una visita breve, pues la paciente necesita descansar. Es la habitación # 601.

Dándole las gracias discretamente al Dr. Smith, Layla se dirigió al ascensor para llegar a la habitación de Sora. Una vez dentro, aprovechando que nadie más le acompañaba, sacó el trozo de papel que le había entregado el doctor, el cual revelaba las condiciones en las que se encontraba Ken. Layla contuvo las ganas de parar el ascensor y regresar con el doctor para preguntarle si acaso se trataba de una broma de mal gusto; sin embargo eso no era posible, ni siquiera un médico podía bromear con la salud de un paciente. Así pues, guardó el trozo de papel en su bolso; se quedó mirando el marcador electrónico hasta que este señalara el número “seis”. La puerta se abrió de par en par, mostrando un extenso pasillo que parecía no tener final; para su suerte la habitación de Sora era la primera a mano derecha. Aprovechando la ausencia de alguna enfermera en el pasillo, Layla entró a toda prisa en la habitación 601, ya que no deseaba que nadie le impidiera ver a Sora. Cerró la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido; la habitación estaba poco iluminada de una luz proveniente del fondo, junto a la cama de la paciente. Cuando Layla descorrió las cortinas se encontró con una Sora que miraba fijamente al oscuro cielo del exterior, sin duda no se había percatado de que alguien entró en la habitación, y no fue sino hasta que Layla dijo su nombre cuando al fin la chica le dirigió su mirada.

-Señorita Layla – balbuceó Sora bajando la vista en un vago intento por ocultar su rostro - . Pensaba que su obra no terminaba sino hasta dentro de cuatro meses – seguía sin verle a los ojos.

-Crees que puedo estar tranquila en Nueva York mientras tú estás pasando por una situación complicada – le respondió Layla con dureza -. Eres una persona muy especial para mí, eso lo deberías saber muy bien.

-Lo lamento… es que yo, yo… - Sora rompió en llanto -. Me siento muy mal por todo esto, por lo que está sucediendo… por mi culpa Ken se encuentra en un estado delicado… por mi egoísmo de no querer admitir el dolor que me inquietaba antes del espectáculo… por no haber sido capaz de reaccionar para tomar la mano del joven Leon y así evitar que Ken saltara, y ahora por haberla preocupado por mi torpeza e incompetencia – Para entonces Layla se había sentado a un costado de la cama, mientras que Sora le abrazaba como si tratara de evitar que ella se apartara de su lado -. Esto debe ser un sueño, nada más que un sueño, he luchado por construir un escenario lleno de sonrisas, donde la rivalidad no sea un obstáculo para que el público disfrute de lo que hacemos para ellos… yo jamás trabajaría para crear un escenario en el cual hubiesen lágrimas, tristeza o rivalidad, y ahora por mi culpa Ken…

-Sora, Sora, escúchame por favor – la señorita Layla sacó un pañuelo blanco con encajes rosa para secar esas lágrimas que empaparon el rostro de Sora -. Este no es el momento para desfallecer, ahora más que nunca tienes que ser fuerte, mostrar ese carácter que te hizo superar un sin número de obstáculos hasta alcanzar tus sueños, o acaso me dirás que esa chica de la cual estoy orgullosa simplemente quiere echarle la culpa al infortunio de un accidente y dejar atrás todo lo bueno que has hecho, ¿es eso Sora? – Esto hizo que Sora guardara silencio por unos instantes, esas últimas palabras tenían sentido, o al menos tiempo atrás lo tuvieron para ella. -. Es esta la actitud de la verdadera estrella de Kaleido…

-Es demasiado tarde… - Sora apartó sus brazos de la señorita Layla, colocando ambas manos sobre su regazo -. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora del apoyo que Ken me ha brindado desde el momento en que llegué al escenario Kaleido. Cuando llegué tarde para presentar mi audición, y después de que usted me dijera rotundamente no a presentar mi audición, Ken me ofreció la oportunidad de ver el espectáculo que usted y el joven Yuri estaban presentando en ese entonces. Poco después me enteré, gracias al joven Yuri, que intentó salvarme cuando estuve a punto de salirme del trampolín esa misma noche. Desde ese momento siempre estuvo ahí, apoyándome en cada entrenamiento, enseñándome lo necesario para encajar en el escenario Kaleido, inclusive nos dio alojamiento en su casa cuando Yuri intentó vengarse de Kalos por lo sucedido a su padre. Jamás me percaté de él cuando siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudarme, incluso no entendía algunas de sus palabras… - las mejillas de Sora fueron tomando un color rojo carmesí -. Fue hasta el día de hoy que finalmente comprendo lo que he sentido a lo largo de mi estancia en el escenario Kaleido… - finalmente ambas cruzaron sus miradas, Sora aún reflejaba tristeza, pero esta vez era distinto -. Señorita Layla, tengo mucho miedo de perderle, de peder a Ken, porque finalmente sé que lo amo.

-Sora, veo que tu corazón ha despertado su mejor cualidad, el amor – dijo Layla con dulzura, viendo una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Sora -. Si no eres sincera contigo misma, jamás podrás alcanzar la felicidad, y aunque intentes olvidarlo, ese sentimiento no se irá de tu lado hasta que cumpla con su cometido.

-May tenía razón; soy torpe como nadie más – dijo Sora, quien esta vez logró sonreír naturalmente -. Ella me dijo que era muy lenta para captar las cosas, que era una chica muy distraída… pensar en ello me hace sentir más dolor que cualquier clase de golpe. De haberme dado cuenta, nada de esto habría pasado.

-¿Crees que él no habría saltado para salvarte porque no has sido sincera contigo misma? - sentenció con rapidez Layla -. Sin importar las circunstancias, Ken habría dado todo por salvarte, aún si tú no sintieras nada por él, porque así es su carácter. Gracias a ti recuperó su entusiasmo por el escenario, quizás no lo sepas, pero debido a la enfermedad de su corazón, le era imposible convertirse en trapecista, el sueño que había tenido desde muy pequeño. Gracias a que Kalos le dio la oportunidad de trabajar en el escenario Kaleido por lo cual Ken no abandonó del todo su sueño; el cual era ahora ayudar a todos, aunque fuese un poco, en superar las adversidades y así poder llegar lejos. Ambos cambiaron la vida del otro, así que no te sientas mal por lo que sucedió el día de hoy.

-Pero Ken… él está muy mal por mi culpa – dijo Sora, cuyas facciones mostraban a una chica debatida entre el llanto y la amargura -. No sabría que hacer si llego a perderlo.

-Descuida, eso no sucederá – respondió Layla ante la incertidumbre de la chica -. Creo que es justo que tú también sepas esto – Dicho esto, sacó de su bolso el trozo de papel que el Dr. Smith le había entregado, el cual decía:

“Gracias a la colaboración de las personas, hemos encontrado el tipo de sangre necesario para el muchacho, solamente debemos esperar a ver como evoluciona esta noche. Si acepta la transfusión, hay un número alto de probabilidad para que se recupere”

-¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Sora, quien leyó el papel tres veces para estar segura de que no había engaños; lo cual hizo brotar lágrimas nuevamente a la chica, esta vez eran de felicidad -. Eso quiere decir que podrá recuperarse pronto.

-Así es; no puedo estar segura del todo, pero creo en las palabras del doctor. -. El brillo que siempre hacía gala en los ojos de Sora estaba de regreso, esa alegría que contagiaba hasta al más gélido de los corazones era imposible que fuese desvanecida fácilmente. Aún convencida de que debía descansar, Sora trató de incorporarse de la cama, pero el dolor del tobillo hizo de su intento otro fracaso -. El doctor me había hecho prometer que no le diría a nadie, y mucho menos a ti, y ahora veo por qué. Tú deber es descansar y recuperarte lo antes posible para que el esfuerzo de Ken haya sido de provecho. Recuerda que necesita de tu apoyo para salir adelante.

-Gracias por todo señorita Layla – dijo Sora, quien no podía dejar esas lágrimas de alegría a un lado -. Le estoy muy agradecida.

-Descansa Sora, el destino está deparando muchas cosas para ti. Ahora duerme mi pequeña. 

-Si… - dijo la chica acomodándose en la cama -. “Por favor Ken, resiste”

***

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel fatídico accidente en el escenario Kaleido. Los doctores otorgaron el alta médica a Sora, por lo cual ésta podía regresar a casa. Por supuesto la chica no se fue del hospital, se quedaría al lado de Ken, quien había progresado satisfactoriamente luego de la transfusión efectuada y se encontraba fuera de peligro. Era cuestión de tiempo para que este abriera los ojos (el efecto del suero debía desaparecer paulatinamente), por lo cual Sora esperaría pacientemente a su lado. Era común ver a uno que otro miembro del elenco por el hospital; Rosetta llegaba en compañía de May para dejarle comida y ropa a Sora para que se sintiera cómoda. Mya llegó en un par de ocasiones para ver cual era la condición de Ken para comentárselo a sus compañeros; Anna y sus dos amigas lo visitaron esa tarde esperando poder verle despierto, cosa que no sucedió. Extrañamente el joven Leon también se quedó con Sora en el hospital, sin dar explicación alguna a los demás, siempre estaba en la puerta de la habitación, por si acaso Sora necesitara algo. De alguna forma esto le ayudaba a superar el dolor que sentía por no haber podido ayudarle aquel día del accidente y al mismo tiempo brindarle su apoyo a la chica que personificaba todas las cualidades de su hermana Sophie. Finalmente Kalos, quien no se había presentado hasta entonces, dio una vuelta por el hospital al anochecer; por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sora pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su jefe, quien no tardó mucho en volver a su vieja expresión. Para entonces no había nada que molestara a Sora, estaba más atenta a la salud de Ken que a otra cosa en especial, él la había ayudado en los momentos más difíciles, era el turno de ella. Cuando el reloj marcaba las diez y media de la noche, el joven Leon se excusó para ir por algo de comer.

 

-Regresaré pronto – dijo Leon mientras se alejaba de la habitación.

-Descuide joven Leon, estaremos bien – aunque sabía que no lo escuchaba, Sora podía escuchar a Ken en su corazón decir las mismas palabras -. “Pronto estaremos bien”.

Continuará...


End file.
